


Spoiled Brats

by alphajenolee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boypussy, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Monster Cock Kim Jongin | Kai, Monster Cock Oh Sehun, Nipple Play, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphajenolee/pseuds/alphajenolee
Summary: Baekhyun is a lonely omega that just wants to have his own pups. Having no mate is the main reason why he still is alone in life. Good thing he found two pups that are up for adoption. He loved and nurtured them until they both presented as alphas. Now it's their time to return the favor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 53





	1. Welcome Kai and Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!
> 
> THIS STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally get to have pups of his own.

After the early death of his mate Chanyeol, Baekhyun never found love again. All his hopes and dreams that was meant to be with Chanyeol stayed as hopes and dreams because he left Baekhyun too early. He was then too sad and depressed to ever look for a new lover. Well, that is until his friend Jongdae informed him that a local Orphanage in their town are looking for omegas to adopt one of their childrens. Jongdae knew how badly Baekhyun wanted to have pups of his own when Chanyeol was still alive. But now that he's gone and Baekhyun is all alone, he can't fulfill that dream of his. That's why Jongdae thought that adopting would be a good idea, so his friend can still have kids without finding a new mate. 

Baekhyun was hesitant at first but he then thought that it would be better for him to adopt than finding a replacement for Chanyeol. He still feels the misery of Chanyeol's death. He feels guilty everytime he had thoughts of finding a new mate, because for him, Chanyeol will always and forever be his mate. 

At the scheduled date of adoption, Baekhyun tried to look his best for him to have a good image before the kids. He prepared so much for this. He started to fix his life. He started to clean his house more often, he's been doing morning stretches and yoga, he's been eating healthier foods and other things that will contribute to the betterment of his life. He thought that the adoption is the sign for him to be a better person. He's sure that Chanyeol would want him to move forward in his life at some point. 

He was only supposed to adopt one child. Kai. But when he got there to pick up Kai, another child was clinging onto Kai like a Koala. They're both four years old and the caretakers explained that those two are bestfriends and are practically inseparable. The other kid is Sehun. He's just a little over two months younger than Kai. They're not biological brothers but since they were brought to the orphanage around the same time, they were almost like real brothers. Baekhyun sat down with the caretakers and asked if it would be possible to tag Sehun along with them. Since both of them are crying outside while hugging each other, Baekhyun saw how strong their friendship and brotherhood are. After some time, the caretakers agreed to it for it is what they think what will be the best for Kai and Sehun. Baekhyun just had to fix a few paperworks and they're done. 

Once they got home, it was a mess. A cute mess though. Both Kai and Sehun were delightful and full of energy. They fell in love with Baekhyun right away for some reason. They just ran around and played at Baekhyun's house joyfully. And right then and there, Baekhyun's house finally felt like home once again. He's sure that Chanyeol will be happy with his decision. 

Raising two boys was a hard yet fulfilling job for Baekhyun. As boys, they were always playing, always hungry and always mischievous. But aside from they're playfullness, Baekhyun is happy to have raised such handsome and kind boys. He took care of both Kai and Sehun as best as he could. He made sure they're beautiful inside and out. He dressed them well, sent them to a good school and taught them good manners. He remembers their old silly days, how fast time flies he thought. Next thing he knew was that they're were ready to be presented in their second genders. 

When both Kai and Sehun presented as alphas, Baekhyun didn't find it shocking at all. He always thought that those two were going to be great alphas. Their bodies were perfect and made to be alphas. 

"Mommy Sehun and I are alphas! We're going to protect you from now on!" Kai said his head held up high. "Yes mom, we'll be the best alphas out there!" Sehun was also proud. 

He didn't really thought much about his kids presenting as alphas. That is until their ruts came. Baekhyun thought he was doomed. Their scent, so intoxicating. Kai smelled so sexy with his scent of musk and cedarwood, pure temptation. Sehun smelled so inviting with his scent of mint and chocolate, pure lust. The pheromones released by Kai and Sehun were just too overpowering for him. It's too sensual. He then realized that he was fucked up when his heat was triggered by the pheromones filling the air.


	2. Bad Feels Good, Good Feels Bad Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's first encounter with Kai and Sehun's monster cocks.

Kai and Sehun busted in Baekhyun's room and are ready for some action. "Mommy, please help us. We need to release. It's starting to hurt" Kai said. "Mommy you smell so good, so delicious. Can you help us please?" Sehun said. Their eyes are filled with lust and their inner alphas are growling. They're so needy and horny. All they want right now is an omega. Baekhyun then was a mess, his honey scent was also filling up the room. He started to feel slick drip down his cunt and surprisingly, he felt his tits filling up with milk. He is also needy and horny. 

"Yes my babies, come to mommy" was all he could say. He was intoxicated. He was blinded by pure lust and temptation. 

Kai and Sehun started undressing. Baekhyun can see how both of their bodies are so well built. They're like real living sculptures. He felt weaker by the sight of their toned biceps and rock hard abs. Their nipples were also looking so manly and delicious. Soon, Kai laid his lip against Baekhyun's. They broke into a lustful kiss. With tongue action and all. While Kai is busy with the older's lips, Sehun started undressing Baekhyun. He was met by Baekhyun small yet perky breasts. It was so delicious in Sehun's eyes. Milk was starting to drip from Baekhyun's nipples so Sehun immediately started to suck on them like a baby hungry for milk. It was so good, Baekhyun felt so sensitive as Kai kisses him and as Sehun sucks on his right nipple while playing with his left tit and pinching his left nipple. "Mommy your milk taste so sweet, my cock is getting harder and harder" Sehun said as he started to get more aggressive in sucking Baekhyun's tits. His tongue was so hot and Baekhyun feels so good while he is being milked. Sehun also bit his nipples sensually earning plenty of moans from the older. "I want to taste your milk too mommy" Kai said as he started to suck on Baekhun left nipple. Baekhyun was on a high. With both of them milking him, he was going crazy. The sensation is too much for him. All the sucking, the biting, the pinching, the rolling and twisting his tits and buds got sent him to lust heaven. After sucking the life out of Baekhyun's tits, Kai and Sehun got up to remove their pants. Baekhyun saw how big their cocks are just by looking at the bulge in their underwear. Both of them are gifted in the size department. Both long and girthy. Kai and Sehun's cocks are both pulsating and throbbing inside their underwear as they palm their clothed members while looking at the mess infront of them named Baekhyun. "Mommy my cock is raging hard right now, will you please help me out?" Kai barely finished his sentence as he was moaning out loud. "My pre-cum is leaking mom, my cock really wants attention" Sehun started to jerk his clothed cock. "Sure babies, I will help calm your angry cocks down" Baekhyun was a sensitive mess but he was able to get on his knees and started rubbing the cocks in front of him. As he pulled their underwear down. Both of their cocks sprung out and hit Baekhyun in the face. "Ugh so big. My babies are so big" Baekhyun said as he stuck his tongue out to give kitten licks to both cocks. He also gave their heads kisses which made the younger two tremble in their knees. He takes Kai first while jerking Sehun. Kai's dick is wonderful, he smelled like a true man. He is quite a bear down there. He was not a fan of shaving that's why his pubic hairs are very much present. With 10-inches of dick and being as girthy as Baekhyun's wrist, the omega was having a hard time deepthroating Kai. To help Baekhun, Kai started to fuck Baekhyun's mouth slowly until his dick reached Baekhyun throat. The sight of Baekhyun's face buried in his pubic hairs and his cock bulging in Baekhyun's neck made him a lot more horny so he kept fucking the omega's mouth, speed increasing with every thrust. Sehun on the other hand is not unattended. While Kai mouthfucks Baekhyun, Baekhyun's hands are busy with jerking the life out of Sehun's dick. Sehun's also gifted in that area. He is carrying a proud 12 incher with girth just below Kai's. Kai's cock is bigger in terms of girth while sehun's is longer. The main difference is that Sehun's pubic hair are cleaner because he likes them well-kept. As Baekhyun tries his best to jerk Sehun, Sehun helps him by thrusting his hips to feel more action while Baekhyun was jerking him. It was delightful as for Baekhyun's hands were soft and smooth and he applied just the right amount of pressure as he held onto Sehun's dick. 

As they continue, the moans coming from the three keeps on getting louder and louder by the second. "Mommy, I'm cumming!" Kai's dick spurted a delicious amount of hot cum inside Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun was not prepared for that at all for Kai just came without prior notice. So Baekhyun was forced to swallow Kai's load, all of it. He didn't regret it though because Kai's cum tasted delightful. "Mommy I think I'm close too, can you suck my dick now?" Sehun was in a frenzy. As soon ay Kai pulled out from Baekhyun's mouth, Sehun pulled Baekhyun's head and burried his cock down the omega's throat. He grabbed on the older's head firmly and started mouthfucking Baekhyun. Baekhyun was overwhelmed but excited at the same time. He was enjoying it. Sehun's cock tasted amazing. And in no time, Sehun also came inside Baekhyun's mouth and he swalled all of it too. And as expected, Sehun's cum was heavenly.


	3. Bad Feels Good, Good Feels Bad Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving heads, blowing of backs comes next.

After their blowjob session, Kai and Sehun's cocks are still equipped with a raging hard on. Still standing proud. "Hyung, Can I fuck mommy first since you got to fuck his mouth first?" Sehun asked Kai. "Sure, as long as mommy is okay with it?" Kai replied. "What do you say mommy, how about we fill up that hole of yours with our big cocks?" Kai asked the oldest while smirking. He was so sexy in Baekhyun's eyes. "S-sure my babies, mommy will help the two of you until your juniors calm down" Baekhyun was lowkey scared for his ass because he knows how big his babies' cocks are. They're his babies but their cock ain't baby sized. They're humongous. Baekhyun positioned himself on all fours so Sehun can have an easy access on his behind and Kai can fuck his mouth again. 

Sehun started rimming Baekhyun's hole. It was quite sloppy because it was his first time but Baekhyun didn't mind. He felt good as Sehun ate him. His tongue felt good and hot. "Mommy you taste good" Sehun was enjoying himself as he ate Baekhyun's ass. After eating him out, he gave Baekhyun's peaches plenty of spanking. Sehun found it cute how Baekhyun's round ass bounced as he hit them. Soon after, Baekhyun felt two digits entering his hole. "So tight mommy" Sehun said as he inserted two digits right up the omega's ass. Baekhyun's moans were muffled as his mouth is currently being fucked by Kai. After scissoring his fingers inside Baekhyun. He licked the slick that his fingers collected. "So good mommy, we don't even need lube. You're leaking of so much slick" Sehun said as his cock entered Baekhyun's cunt. He inserted it all in one go. Making Baekhyun tear up because of how big Sehun's cock is. Sehun placed his hands on the omega's curvy hips as he started to thrust inside and out of the omega. He was moaning tastefully because of the sensation he is feeling. "So tight, fuck mommy, you're pussy is so tight for me" Sehun's pace were starting to speed up. He then hunch over Baekhyun's back and he grabbed onto the omega's tender breasts and played with them, torturing the omega's abused nipples. Sehun is now fucking Baekhyun in an animalistic pace, his manly moans filling up the room. While Sehun is busy blowing Baekhyun's back, Kai's dick occupied Baekhyun mouth so well. He also is fucking Baekhyun's mouth rapidly. After thirty minutes of fucking their assigned holes, the two switched position and continued to fuck Baekhyun endlessly. Baekhyun felt like his body was going to split in half because after taking Sehun's 12 incher, Kai's thick cock is now fucking him aggressively. He feels so full, Kai's cock is just so fucking girthya and meaty. He also feels Kai's thick pubic hairs brush up against his entrance contributing a new sensation that drives him crazy. While Kai fucks the life out out of his abused cunt, he gives a more gentle blowjob to Sehun. Sehun wanted to rest a bit so allowed the omega to just give him a gentle blowjob instead of him facefucking him. After another thirty minutes, both Kai and Sehun are ready to cum. By that time, Baekhyun already came in a total of five times. He is now being fucked through his overstimulation of his abused prostate. But he loves it anyway, it's been a painfully long time since he was fucked this good. "Mom, can I enter again, I wanna cum inside you?" Sehun asked the oldest. "Yes sweetie" that's all Baekhyun can say for he is beyond sensitive and overstimulated right now. 

As soon as Sehun received the go signal, Kai stopped him for a brief moment for Sehun to be able to enter Baekhyun's leaking cunt. It wasn't an easy task, given how very well endowed both Kai and Sehun are, double penetration wouldn't be a piece of cake. But as soon as Sehun was able to penetrate Baekhyun, the omega felt like he was going to explode. Two monster cocks simultaneously thrusting in and out of him surely is a lot to handle for him. For some reason, his pussy kept squirting out his juicy slick and his tits spurted out milk as well while the two fucks him roughly. And after ten minutes of having two cocks inside him going in and out of his entrance, both Kai and Sehun spurted their hot, rich and thick cum inside Baekhyun. After riding their orgasm, they pulled out of Baekhyun leaving his cum-leaking cunt gaping on nothing but air. 

"Thank you mommy for helping us out, you felt so good, you tasted so sweet. You're slick and milk were delicious" Kai said as he rested his head on Baekhyun's chest. "Yeah, thank you mommy. I can't believe how amazing you were. It is as if you're made to take our cocks" Sehun said. He then also rested his head on Baekhyun's chest. They embraced Baekhyun and gently sucked on the omega's nipples like babies drinking milk. Kai and Sehun fell asleep with Baekhyun's nipples on their mouth. "I'll do anything for the two of you my loves" Baekhyun planted kisses on his babies and caressed their crowns gently as he too, fell asleep.


	4. Good(?) Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol will probably not like any of the things that happened last night.

The next morning, while eating breakfast, Kai and Sehun got into a silly arguement. 

"Wait so if we both came inside mommy's pussy, then who's going to be the father if mommy falls pregnant?" Sehun asked with his eyebrows scrunched up. 

"It's gonna be me. Because my cock took up more space and I think I came a lot more than you" Kai said jokingly but with a rather naughty smirk and a sense of pride. 

"Whatever. My cock is longer so it's nearer mommy's womb! So I'll be the father!" Sehun said a little to aggressively. 

"Well, let's just see who's sperm can swim faster!" Kai taunted the younger. 

"Game on!" Sehun said with a proud smirk. 

Baekhyun was just stressed at this point. Hearing his kids talking about who'll be the father if he gets pregnant. He just know that Chanyeol's spirit must be flipping out right now. He was flustered by thought of what if Chanyeol witnessed how he and his kids fucked last night. His cheeks are now painted a bright shade of red after thinking those thoughts. He then cut off the two boys bickering in front of him. 

"You both can be fathers, okay? Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, you spoiled brats" Baekhyun stated. 

And the two just burst out in laughter and continued with their petty and childish arguement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it ~
> 
> Please do leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed reading this story, thank you!


End file.
